


Скажи "Да", Кастиэль

by GaysAndGames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaysAndGames/pseuds/GaysAndGames
Summary: Развивая тему - как Люцифер мог бы уговорить Кастиэля подчиниться.





	

О, ты был верным небу, ангел, я вижу. Ни шагу в сторону, отступление от приказа невозможно и недопустимо. Но тебе - и всем остальным, и мне тоже, было приказано любить людей больше Бога. И я отказался, и был посажен в клетку на многие, многие столетия, как какая-то недостойная падаль.  
Но что делаете вы? Такие же жадные до власти, как и люди, совершенно их не защищающие. Так чем же ты, и твои братья и сестры отличаются от меня? Вы трусы.    
Ты считаешь себя особенным, потому что связался с двумя мальчишками, крепкими, возможно опасными, но людьми. И каким ты стал? Что лучше: быть ангельским равнодушным ублюдком или ублюдком из рода людей? Ты такой же, как я, только от отчаяния совсем сошедший с ума. Ты попытался стать Богом и убил огромное количество людей. Ты попытался все исправить и убил не меньше ангелов.  
Ты подчиняешься одному человеку, твоя привязанность губит вас раз за разом, но вы все никак не умираете.   
Так что ты такое, Кастиэль? Скажи "да" или промолчи - количество тех, кто гибнет из-за тебя все равно будет увеличиваться.


End file.
